


Male Nurse

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Healing, Medical Trauma, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: Either you were dead or dreaming. The stranger was certainly handsome enough to be an angel.
Relationships: Yakushi Kabuto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Male Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> OOH I’m so happy that people actually like my Kabuto content. VERY PROUD OF THIS! PROBABLY ONE OF THE BEST THINGS I’VE WRITTEN and I’ve been waiting ALL week to share! There’s definitely not enough content for this pretty, pretty man. I will now proceed to corner the market on Kabuto Reader insert fiction!

Fog overtook your mind as you slowly came to consciousness. A flash of silver appeared in your spinning vision, then a face. Your vision went blank again. Your lids moved over your eyes. You could feel the air drying up their moisture but your sight remained black as your head spun. A flash of blue. A slender, handsome face above you. Either you were dead or dreaming.

In your delirious state, his attractiveness occupied the only train of thought inside your mind.

You started to come to, but the fog in your mind remained thick. A pressure on your throat. You attempted to speak. You managed to raise your forearm, moving your open palm back and forth. What? A hand came to set yours down back against your body. You raised it again, deciding to spell. Three fingers, then two, then a fist, then a thumb between your pointer and middle finger. _W-h-a-t?_

The hand came to grip yours, gently morphing your fingers. _A-t-t-a-c-k._ You began to lose yourself again, hand falling limp as your head drooped to the side. A warm energy surrounded you. You could only do half a sign with one hand. _Dead?_ You felt a vibration, a slight waver in the air around you. The hand came to yours again, pressing your thumb against your middle and index finger. _No._ You took a breath which hitched in your throat.

You blinked until you were graced with vision. His face appeared above you, hands ignited in healing chakra. Very handsome. Maybe you were dreaming after all. You tapped his wrist in half a sign. _Medic?_ The silver haired man nodded. You hadn’t seen him around the Leaf. You scanned his face for his hitai-ate. The feeling in your fingers became fuzzy, then went. Your sight faltered. Your neck felt too stiff to look down, but you could feel sticky wetness of blood on your torso. Strength vacated your limbs.

You weakly spelled out. _H-o-m-e?_ But the medic above you didn’t answer. You felt dull panic in your weakly beating heart, but your head spun again before it all went black.

***

You woke up in a dark room. Exhaustion weighed heavily on your eyes as it tends to do after long, unsatisfying sleep. You blinked, stretching your arms out in front of you. You could barely make out the shape of your hands. Only a small sliver of light came through from underneath what appeared to be a door.

You braced against the side of your cot as you attempted to sit up. A jolt of pain coursed through you, causing you to grab your chest as you collapsed back down. A dull ache stretched across the length of your neck. You reached up. Tightly wound bandages and patches littered your torso. You ran a finger across the hardened middle of the drying, bloody gash. The surrounding nerves quivered in numb soreness.

You moved to rise slowly. You propped yourself on your elbows, then your wrist. In one motion you swung your legs over the side of the cot. Slipping down to the floor, you leaned against what felt like the bed frame. A breeze breathed across your wounds and you immediately noticed that you were not in your gear. Your hand shot to your shirt, feeling a paper-like material under your fingers. You ran your hand down your clothing, grazing against the small spots of metal at the seam across the middle of your scrubs.

You made your way to the thin line of light, pawing at the door to find the handle. The metal chilled your sweaty palms and the darkness began to quickly fade as the door opened. Short candles lit the hall. Your scrubs were baggy, stiff, and certainly weren’t meant for you. An interweaving pattern followed you as you stumbled all the way down the hall. A spell of dizziness overtook you. You reached out a hand to steady yourself against the wall.

“Ah, it appears that your pet is awake, Kabuto.”

You turned to look over your shoulder, still weak and still supporting yourself.

“Orochimaru!” You tried to wheeze, but your voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

More of your weight fell onto the wall as you cast your head down. The nerves in your face crackled. Your cheeks felt warm and like static. The silver haired medic from before appeared in front of you. You lifted a hand to his chest, trying to feebly push him away.

“You’re going to open your wounds and mess up all my hard work.” You had to replay his words a few times in your head. The medic leaned down, gently putting his hands on you for support. His sharp eyes met yours, stern. His voice rang clearly in your ears. “If you don’t lie down, you’re going to bleed out.”

You allowed him to help you back to the room you had been in. You collapsed on the cot as the medic went to light a candle. Warm light filled the room as you coughed into the sheets. The tension of your diaphragm irritated your injuries causing tears to gather in your eyes. The medic appeared above you, hands coming to the buttons of your shirt. Your hand shot up, grasping his wrist before he snapped open the first button.

“I need to get to your injuries to treat them.” He looked upon you with a certain amount of urgency under his cool exterior. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” You wondered what you looked like to him. You wondered if you looked as much as a frightened animal as you felt. You released your grip on his wrist, your hand falling to your side. Another wheeze obstructed your throat and you felt wetness under your bandages.

The buttons snapped in quick succession as he spread your top. His hands ignited in a familiar blue light. Your mind remained too clouded to think straight. Each thought passed through your consciousness, but focus and retention escaped you. You eyed the silver haired man as he stood over you, healing your gashes. Your hands came up over your lower stomach. Index and middle fingers together on both hands, you tapped them together. Name?

“Yakushi. Kabuto Yakushi.” He answered. His name bounced around in your head. It sounded familiar, but you couldn’t place it. You felt the pressure released from the wound under your right breast. You shifted. Broken rib was your best guess. “And yours?”

A strangled sound noise escaped your mouth. Then it became a whisper. Kabuto hummed, not hearing you. He moved to stop the bleeding on another section of your body. You signed your name. He muttered it to himself as if making a conscious effort to retain it.

“Well-” He spoke your name as he began to dress your injuries. “-I think you’re going to be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but now I’m not too sure that the Thing-Winged series bug hasn’t gotten to me. I’m really happy with how easily I wrote this so stay tuned!


End file.
